


Pictures of Us

by Nina36



Category: Il tredicesimo apostolo
Genre: F/M, otp, post 2 stagione, they own my soul, we want season 3
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina36/pseuds/Nina36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La busta era bianca.<br/>Gabriel non l’aveva neanche notata inizialmente; ammassata com’era insieme a giorni di posta e giornali non letti riposti sul tavolo in salotto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures of Us

“Claudia…per favore, vai a sedere!” Disse Gabriel, cercando di assumere un tono severo, senza riuscirci del tutto, non quando Claudia sollevò la testa dalla pila di scartoffie libri che stava estraendo da uno scatolone, sbuffando leggermente.

“Gabriel!” Esclamò lei, facendo un passo indietro, quando l’uomo le si avvicinò per toglierle di mano almeno parte del carico. “Ma sei serio?”

Gabriel si fermò, le mani sulle spalle di Claudia e la donna sollevò gli occhi al cielo, lasciando che Gabriel le prendesse i libri dalle mani.

“Non sono invalida, lo sai no?” Commentò lei. “Sono incinta…”

Gabriel la fissò…ritrovandosi, come talvolta ancora gli accadeva a sorridere, incredulo, alle parole di Claudia. La donna che amava gli avrebbe dato un figlio! Ed era forte..era sopravvissuto all’inferno che Serventi aveva scatenato nel corpo di Claudia, al cuore della donna che si fermava. Il loro bambino era stato più forte…ed anche se la cosa lo spaventava, a volte, quando di notte non riusciva a smettere di pensare alla profezia, a Serventi, all’Ordine…c’erano altri momenti, come quello, in cui dimenticava tutto, ed era semplicemente un uomo, innamorato, che non riusciva a smettere di sorridere perché la donna che amava lo stava per rendere padre ed insisteva ad aiutarlo nel trasloco, anche quando non ce n’era assolutamente bisogno.

“E queste?” La voce di Claudia interruppe le sue riflessioni, Gabriel guardò la donna che teneva delle foto in una mano, mostrandogliele. Aveva dimenticato di averle messe tra le scartoffie quando aveva messo via le sue cose. Non aveva neanche guardato quella cartellina, non ne aveva avuto bisogno.

Claudia aveva corrugato la fronte, un’espressione di genuina confusione sul volto mentre gli mostrava una foto di loro due che si baciavano.

“E’ una delle foto scattate da Pietro” Rispose Gabriel.

 

_La busta era bianca._

_Gabriel non l’aveva neanche notata inizialmente; ammassata com’era insieme a giorni di posta e giornali non letti riposti sul tavolo in salotto._

_Lui…lui esisteva. Era quella l’unica parola che gli veniva in mente quando pensava alle ultime settimane – mesi? – della sua vita. Lui apriva gli occhi ogni mattina, abituato ormai a scrollarsi di dosso le immagini che riempivano le sue notti: caroselli di ricordi e menzogne che si alternavano, impietosi, ad altri sogni, più oscuri, incomprensibili, di luoghi che non conosceva, di paura e potere…e gli altri, quelli in cui riusciva a salvare Pietro, quelli in cui poteva guardare su madre negli occhi…e la donna non era solo una voce in un confessionale._

_E poi c’erano altri sogni, quelli in cui non diceva addio alla donna che amava, non le voltava le spalle mentre gli occhi di lei lo seguivano ed il dolore sul suo viso sembrava scavargli dentro. Lui ignorava, esisteva, col capo chino su un’edizione singola dell’unica commedia scritta da Giordano Bruno, ad improvvisarsi filologo ed esegeta, mentre i giorni passavano e Gabriel quasi costringeva la sua mente a rimanere vuota, a non pensare, a concentrarsi solo su quelle parole ed i loro possibili significati._

_Si mise a cercare una penna tra il cumulo di corrispondenza ancora chiusa: bollette che prima o poi avrebbe pagato, persone che aveva conosciuto in giro per il mondo che lo ricordavano, che volevano notizie di lui…e a Gabriel non importava. Si ritrovò a scaraventare tutto a terra con uno scatto, un urlo - di rabbia? Dolore? - che gli si bloccava in gola, costringendolo a trarre respiri profondi, il clergymang che gli sembrava troppo stretto attorno al collo. Eppure rimase immobile, chino sul tavolo, le mani strette attorno ai bordi a cercare di riprendere fiato._

_Chiuse gli occhi per un istante, cercando di recuperare quella calma - per quanto innaturale essa fosse- che lo aveva accompagnato nelle ultime settimane; parte di lui temeva che quella bolla di torpore nel quale era rinchiuso stesse evaporando, lasciandolo di fronte a cose che non voleva vedere, provare, ricordare._

_Si costrinse ad aprire gli occhi e respirare, mentre il suo sguardo vagava per la stanza, osservandola come per la prima volta; non si era neanche accorto di star stringendo ancora i bordi del tavolo, fece un passo indietro, continuando a guardarsi attorno, scuotendo leggermente la testa di fronte al caos di fronte a lui; gli ci volle qualche secondo prima di riuscire a fare qualsiasi cosa, attimi nei quali rimase immobile, quasi come se non ricordasse come fare a muoversi, o non sapesse come._

_Sospirò, pensando che se pure non era ancora riuscito a recuperare quello stato di calma apparente il caos in casa sua non si sarebbe messo a posto da solo e si chinò per cominciare a raccogliere quanto era caduto – aveva scaraventato – a terra…quella normalità fatta di quotidiani, conti da pagare, vecchi appunti per lezioni che avrebbe voluto tenere, corrispondenza ancora chiusa… Ed una busta bianca._

_Gabriel non riconobbe la grafia sulla busta, notò che mancava di affrancatura e la cosa lo incuriosì, eppure non aprì subito la busta, l’appoggiò sul tavolo, fermandosi per un istante a guardarla con la fronte corrugata, prima di tornare a raccogliere le altre cose cadute…e già che c’era, cercò di mettere un po’ d’ordine._

_Non aveva badato molto a ciò che lo circondava e, in effetti, aveva passato notti intere al Direttorio, passando da casa solo per docce veloci e per cambiarsi. La giacca finì su una spalliera, il clergyman in una tasca dei pantaloni, mentre l’uomo, dimentico della busta sul tavolo, cercando di tenere la mente sgombra, accendeva tutte le luci in casa e faceva rumore, perché il silenzio di quella casa, in quel momento, era soffocante e correva il rischio di farlo fermare e pensare._

_Non si rese conto del tempo che passava, delle ore che volavano…non si rese neanche conto che la sua mente, in alcuni momenti, aveva finito con l’accarezzare immagini e ricordi e quando queste divenivano impossibili da ignorare, lui si fermava, con gli occhi fissi sugli oggetti di quella casa senza riconoscerli davvero e scuoteva la testa, tornando a rassettare, a tenere il corpo e le mani occupate e le labbra che si muovevano, da sole, snocciolando preghiere: un Pater Noster, Gloria Patrii, dieci Ave Maria, l’uno dopo l’altro…senza sentire davvero le parole, senza che gli dessero quella pace e sollievo ai quali era abituato._

_Portò con se la busta in camera da letto, ore dopo, insieme ad un blocco per appunti e ad una copia de “Il Candelaio”, l’ennesima, in cerca di …non sapeva neanche esattamente cosa a quel punto. Tenne la busta tra le mani per qualche secondo, una strana sensazione che gli pesava sul cuore e si sedette sul letto, rigirandosela tra le mani, quasi a volerne indovinare il contenuto._

_Si passò una mano sul volto, e con una scrollata di spalle si decise ad aprire la busta._

_“Claudia…” sussurrò, incapace di smettere di guardare le immagini davanti ai suoi occhi, le foto scattate da Pietro mesi prima – una vita prima – Gabriel deglutì…per un momento, guardando quelle foto, si ritrovò a villa Antinori mentre le sue difese, i propositi ed i voti, pronunciati quando era poco più che un ragazzo e che avevano accompagnato la sua vita di adulto si sgretolavano, e tutto ciò che contava erano le parole di Claudia, il ricordo di lei, inginocchiata accanto a se, a terra, ad aiutarlo a respirare, a venire a patti con il buco nero della sua infanzia._

_Si ritrovò a fissare nuovamente gli occhi di Claudia, sentendosi nudo, senza difese. Osservò quelle foto, scatti rubati, come per la prima volta…e tutto ciò che riusciva a vedere erano un uomo e una donna, innamorati, e poteva quasi sentire il tepore del corpo di Claudia contro il suo, le mani di lei sfiorargli il volto e le sue…cingerle la vita._

_Non aveva davvero visto le foto quando erano passate di mano in mano tra i componenti del Direttorio. Non aveva voluto vedere le immagini, ancora troppo fresche nella sua mente, nel suo cuore. Eppure, ora non riusciva a smettere di osservare ogni dettaglio: i loro corpi così vicini, la mano di Claudia stretta in una sua…e Gabriel ricordava, ora, di come non avrebbe voluto lasciarla andare._

_Vedeva, con estrema chiarezza la donna che era entrata nella sua vita per caso…e che era divenuta tutto per lei, guardarlo, ed era così semplice e così maledettamente doloroso, per lui, vedere l’amore negli occhi di Claudia. Aveva baciato Claudia, quella mattina, desiderandola…desiderando loro due, insieme, più di quanto avesse mai desiderato qualcosa nella sua vita._

_Lui…aveva amato Claudia quella mattina; aveva amato la donna che gli era rimasta accanto la notte prima, che aveva accettato in silenzio il suo rifiuto, che lo aveva abbracciato, placando il suo terrore…e che si era fidata di lui. Lui…si era sentito in pace, stringendola tra le braccia, il respiro di lei tra le sue labbra._

_Si era sentito vivo… Le mani di Claudia erano state sul suo viso, mentre la stringeva a se, e lei gli aveva sorriso, dopo. Senza parole, senza altro…che l’amore che provava per lui. Ed aveva rinunciato a lei._

***

“Non le avevo mai viste…” Disse solo Claudia. Si erano seduti sul divano. Claudia stava ancora aggrottando la fronte, mentre teneva quelle foto sulle gambe, una mano che aveva cercato la sua, automaticamente, stringendola forte.

“Voglio dire, Alonso venne da me…” Iniziò Claudia: “Non mi ha mai giudicata né condannata…”

“Non è da Alonso” Disse Gabriel.

Claudia lo guardò e sorrise: “no…non è da lui. Sapevo di queste foto…ma vederle…”

“Già.” Commentò solo Gabriel. “Furono una sorpresa.”

Non le disse che era rimasto a fissare, poi, quelle foto per ore. Non le disse che quelle foto erano state capaci di squarciare la coltre di intorpidimento dietro la quale si era nascosto. Non disse a Claudia che l’enormità dell’errore che aveva commesso rinunciando a lei, voltando le spalle al loro amore lo aveva colpito…e che aveva passato mesi, dopo, cercando di voltare pagina, di esistere in un mondo che non riconosceva più, uno nel quale lei non c’era, per una sua scelta, ed era stato uno stillicidio.

Non le disse delle notti passate in Direttorio, preferendo le parole del Candelaio ad una casa vuota ed una città, Roma, dietro cui ogni angolo aveva avuto paura e desiderio di incontrare lei. Non le disse neanche che aveva tenuto quelle foto vicine…e che vi erano stati momenti in cui aveva avuto bisogno di vederle.

Aveva avuto bisogno di vedere il volto di lei, aveva avuto bisogno di ricordare quei momenti in cui si era sentito vivo, completo…in cui tutto era sembrato incredibilmente semplice. Le dita di Claudia gli sfiorarono il volto, distogliendolo da quelle riflessioni, dai ricordi. Gabriel scosse la testa, voltandosi a guardarla e non poté fare a meno di sorridere quando la donna disse: “Conosco quella faccia…”

“Quale faccia?” Domandò Gabriel e…davvero sorridere era divenuto così semplice? Davvero erano seduti insieme, sul loro divano, e stava sfiorando con una mano il ventre di Claudia?

“Quella del rimugino.” Rispose Claudia e prima ancora che potesse obiettare, lei gli sfiorò le labbra con un bacio. “Sì, Gabriel…tu rimugini, ma è parte del tuo fascino…” Disse lei contro le sue labbra.

Si allontanò, scrutandolo per un istante, prima di dire: “Pensa che io non avevo neanche una foto…e presa da un raptus buttai tutto quello che potesse ricordarmi te!” Gabriel deglutì. Non amava pensare al dolore che aveva provocato a Claudia, all’anno che avevano passato lontani, a come ne avesse visto i segni nello sguardo di lei, quando le loro strada si erano nuovamente incrociate. “Quasi un anno insieme, e non avevo niente…era come se tu non fossi mai esistito.” Claudia si strinse nelle spalle, “Solo che c’eri ancora…”

Non c’era tristezza sul volto della donna, sorrideva ed aveva coperto la mano di lui sul ventre con la sua. “Ma non ha più importanza…” Disse Claudia, ed era sincera. Gabriel sapeva che per Claudia quella parte della loro vita apparteneva al passato; era un periodo del quale non amava parlare ma che inevitabilmente faceva capolino nella loro vita. “Quindi mi incontravi per caso…avevi mie foto…” Disse Claudia senza riuscire a nascondere un sorriso. “Sembra che l’universo stesse provando a dirti qualcosa…”

E Gabriel scosse la testa, mentre ancora il sorriso non lasciava le sue labbra. “Tu non credi al destino” Disse Gabriel.

“No, hai ragione…” Replicò Claudia: “però credo in noi.”

Amava quella donna meravigliosa, testarda, scettica e dolcissima…che credeva in lui, nonostante tutto. Claudia gli sfiorò il volto con una mano e fece per alzarsi. “Torniamo al lavoro…vorrei rendere questo posto abitabile prima che il bambino” Gli posò un bacio sulle labbra e continuò: “o la bambina vada all’università. Ho anche un po’ fame, sai?”

“Fammi indovinare: hot dog con maionese, ketchup, senape ed un po’ di piccante?”

Claudia rise e disse: “Eh, magari!”

Gabriel si alzò insieme alla donna, cingendole la vita con un braccio, le foto abbandonate sul divano, insieme ai ricordi di quella prima notte.

“Hai mai scoperto chi te le ha mandate quelle foto?” Domandò Claudia, poco dopo, sollevando gli occhi al cielo quando nuovamente Gabriel le tolse di mano dei libri.

“Non ne ho idea…non l’ho mai saputo.” Rispose solo lui. “Forse l’universo provava davvero a dirmi qualcosa…”

Claudia annuì. “Forse” Gabriel posò i libri che aveva appena estratto da uno scatolone – libri di entrambi, perché ormai i loro oggetti erano gli uni accanto agli altri, miscelandosi perfettamente – su uno scaffale semivuoto della libreria, e guardò Claudia: bellissima, appoggiata contro la scrivania, una mano sul ventre, gli occhi fissi su di lui.

“Anche io, sai?” disse Gabriel. Claudia aggrottò la fronte per un istante poi sorrise, intuendo il senso delle sue parole. “Credo in noi!” -

 

fine 


End file.
